The Power to Forgive
by Forrest Weird
Summary: Ichigo goes on a date with Aoyama, but ends up running into Quiche.  He's says he's changed, but Ichigo doesn't buy it.  One-off.  Part 2 of the Hyperguy Saga.


**The following is a non-profit fan-based story.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew al a Mode are owned by Kodansha, TokyoPop, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, 4Kids, and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Please support the official release.**

It had been almost a year since Ichigo had lost her abilities, but she had learned to accept it. She liked the idea of hand the baton over to Berry; it gave her more time with her Aoyama-kun. Today they were getting together at noon.

Ichigo slept 'til ten.

"OH NO! I'm going to be late for my date with Aoyama-kun!" she screamed as she hurried to get ready. She left her home with twenty minutes to get to the park to meet him.

She tripped after five.

"OW! Now I'm never going to make it in time," Ichigo was on the brink of tears.

"Here, let me help you up," said a voice.

Ichigo looked up to see a young, tall man with his hand reached out in front of her. She grabbed it, and the man pulled her up. "Thank you," she said to him. "I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere right now." She ran off towards the park

"Always willing to help those in need," the man called out to her.

After that, Ichigo felt something odd. Either she was moving faster, or everything else was moving slower. Also, whenever she needed to cross the street, the signal was always what she needed it to be. It was almost as if the world wanted her to make it on time.

Ichigo made it to the park right on time where Aoyama-kun was waiting for her.

"What do you know? I was worried you were going to be late," he said.

"So did I," She replied, "But for some reason, I had the most extraordinary good luck."

"Well you are my lucky girl." This made Ichigo blush. "So, where do you want to go?"

Her mind went blank. _Come on, think of something to say, _she thought. Finally she said, "It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you, Aoyama-kun."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I thought I told you to call me Masaya. Are you practicing for when we get married?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, embarrassed.

"When we get married, you'll change your name to mine, so you'll have to say it as your own."

"Oh," Ichigo said, "No, that's not the reason. I guess it's like how Quiche use to call me his Kitten."

"Yes, what a fool I was back then," said a far too familiar voice.

They looked to see Quiche sitting on a park bench. "Hello Ichigo. Hello Aoyama," the alien said. He looked slightly older and was wearing more formal clothes, like a school uniform, and for some reason, his amber eyes no longer had a sense of malice. "It's been a while since I saw you two."

"What do you want, Quiche?" Aoyama asked, placing himself between him and Ichigo.

"Your forgiveness," The alien answered.

"We understand it was not your people's fault for attacking Earth."

"Oh no, I don't mean that. I'm looking for forgiveness on a more personal level."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Ichigo harshly.

"It simply means I'm sorry for all I put you through because of my foolish obsession, and I hope that you will find it in yourself to forgive me." Quiche stood up. "So how about it? Are you willing to forgive me?"

"You're just trying to trick me," Ichigo blurted, "And even if you're not, I would never forgive you. NEVER!"

"It hurts me for you to say that, Ichigo," Quiche said, starting to cry. "I am not the person I was a year ago. I no longer scheme to win you over. Now, I am an honors student at my home planet's top academy. Letting my obsession of you go has changed me for the better. Why can't you see that?"

He was about to run away when a voice rang out.

"Don't go just yet, Quiche."

Everyone turned. There stood a young, tall man with hair like soil and eyes like leaves, clad in a royal blue suit. Quiche smiled, while Ichigo gasped in amazement, for it was the same man who helped her up just a half hour ago.

Thoughts raced through Ichigo's mind. _Just who is this man? Did he follow me here? And how come he knows Quiches name?_

"My name is Hyperguy, I did not follow you, and I know his name because we have met before."

Ichigo's face went from a look of surprise to confusion. _Just how does he know what I'm thinking?_

"Well, for one thing, your face clearly says it," Aoyama said, which made Ichigo slightly jump. For a moment, she forgot he was there.

"Hyperguy," Quiche said to the man, "it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Quiche," said Hyperguy. "I see you've made much good of yourself in the intervening months."

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo finally said, "Just what's going on here?"

"Ichigo, Aoyama," Quiche replied, "This is Hyperguy, a very wise being from the realm of Hammerspace. He helped me get over my obsession."

"And it seems you have just taken the very last step," the wise one said, "to ask the person you harmed for forgiveness is a wise decision, for that is what I did with Amanda. But just like that time, even though you have grown, they most of the time have not, and it may take a long time for them to. I never did receive forgiveness from Amanda, for that previous life was cut short. But you see, Quiche, you can succeed where I failed. You can receive forgiveness. You just need to be patient."

"I see. If I wait until Ichigo is ready to forgive me, then that is what I must do. Thank you, Hyperguy. I feel better now."

"Well you're going to be waiting a long time, because I am never going to forgive you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo," Aoyama said to her, "if he is truly sorry, then you should forgive him. I have."

Ichigo was shocked. She didn't expect her Aoyama-kun to side with them.

"Your boyfriend is very wise, Miss Ichigo," said Hyperguy with a smile. "Well then, if that is all, then I must be off. Good-bye, everyone." And in an instant, he was gone.

Ichigo's mind was racing. She didn't know who Amanda was, but she knew that she didn't want to be her. Besides, if her Aoyama-kun was willing to forgive Quiche, then she was too. So finally, she said to Quiche the words he had been asking for this whole time, "I forgive you."

"Thank you, Ichigo," replied Quiche as he smilled and teleported away.

"See how nice it was to do that," Aoyama said as he held her in his arms.

"Yes, it was pretty nice."


End file.
